


The Birthday Proposal

by pbandjsandwich



Series: Souyo Week 2020 babey [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff with like a semblance of a plot, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Maybe - Freeform, Romance, souyoweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbandjsandwich/pseuds/pbandjsandwich
Summary: Taking a quick glance at his watch, he noted there were 6 minutes left of his shift. Plenty of time to show this lady where the bread was, right? He’d just guide her there, and afterwards, head to the break-room to grab his stuff. Easy as that.working on your birthday sucks, is something Yosuke finds outsouyo week day 2: yosuke's birthday
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, SouYo
Series: Souyo Week 2020 babey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796347
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Souyoweek 2020





	The Birthday Proposal

Working on your birthday sucks ass. Especially when you were supposed to have the day off, but _someone_ decided to not come in that day. That was the boat Yosuke was stuck in. One of the part-timers thought it would be a great idea just to up and dip today, and he was stuck with covering their shift. ‘It’s only 1-9’ his father had said, ‘Not like you’re doing anything anyway’. 9 pm was slowly creeping closer, and with it, the promise of food, sleep, and maybe a hug, came too. Yosuke was desperately wanting to go home and see his partner. _His partner_. Souji and him had just gotten an apartment near Okina, and were finally living together.

“Excuse me,young man? I was wondering where you keep your selections of bread?”

A voice startled Yosuke out of his stupor. Realizing he had been staring at the same shelf of baking ingredients for at least 5 minutes now, he turned to answer the old woman.

“Uh, isle 6. They should be on your left.”

“Would you mind showing me where exactly that is sonny? I haven’t been here in quite a long while.”

Taking a quick glance at his watch, he noted there were 6 minutes left of his shift. Plenty of time to show this lady where the bread was, right? He’d just guide her there, and afterwards, head to the break-room to grab his stuff. Easy as that.

“Of course ma’am. Follow me.”

He should’ve turned her down. He could’ve just told her his shift was over. He could’ve walked away. It was now 20 minutes later, and Yosuke was nowhere near leaving. Somehow, he had gotten roped into helping the old woman around the store, and carrying her groceries. Now he REALLY wanted to get home.

“Ma’am? My shift ended and I uh.. I kinda need to get home.”

The old woman gazed up at him apologetically.

“I’m so sorry to keep bothering you sonny, but could I possibly have your help one last time.

Well, it was only one more thing. And technically, Yosuke was only 14 minutes late. And the lady really did seem sorry. So, what was the harm in helping her _one_ more time?

“Sure.”

30 minutes later, Yosuke was grabbing his stuff from the break room. Curse those old ladies and their ability to make him feel bad. Checking his phone he sees 2 missed calls from Souji. Wondering what Souji could have wanted, he calls him back.

“Hey Partner! What’s up?”

“Yosuke! What happened? Your shift ended like 40 minutes ago!”

“Uh yeah, about that… I kinda got held up helping an old lady with her groceries. I’m on my way home now though!”

He hears what seems to be a sigh of relief from Souji’s end.

“Oh good. Well then, I’ll see you soon, Yosuke. Love you.”

“Love you too Partner.”

After one train ride that seemed to take forever, Yosuke was finally almost home. Climbing the two flights of stairs (Of which he definitely didn't almost fall down.) He opened the door to the apartment, only to be met with darkness.

“Souji? Where are you?”

No answer. Taking his shoes off, Yosuke made his way to the dining area. No sign of Souji here either. It’s quiet. Too quiet. He feels a hot breath on his neck.

“Boo.”

Yosuke let out a startled yelp.

“Partner! What was that for?”

“Easy target. Happy Birthday Yosuke. I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise? What is it?”

“ You’ll see. Close your eyes.”

Closing his eyes, he hears the rustling of clothing, and the sound of something opening.

“Okay, you can look now.”

When Yosuke opens his eyes, Souji is holding a small black box with a velvety redlining. Inside sits a band of silver. He gasps. 

“Souji i-is that?”

“Yosuke. You are my soulmate. The light of my life. My partner. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and all of your quirks. Would you make me the happiest man alive, and mar-”

Yosuke swiftly cuts him off by launching himself into Souji’s arms.

“YES! Yes. Yes.”

He catches Souji’s lips with his own, kissing him softly.

“I love you.

He kisses him again.

“I love you.”

Kissing him harder now, tears slowly drip down Yosuke’s cheeks.

“I love you so much.”

Feeling wetness on his cheeks, Souji opens his eyes. Seeing Yosuke crying, he holds him tighter.

“Was that an okay birthday then?”

“Okay? This is the best birthday I’ve ever had!”

Souji sets Yosuke back on the floor. Gesturing to the table in front of them he says, “I also baked you a cake.”

“Chocolate?”

“Of course.”

“Wait!”

Surprised, Souji turns towards Yosuke.

“Hm? What is it?”

Yosuke wiggles his fingers in front of him.

“You forgot to do something.”

“Ah. Yes.”

Picking the ring box up from where he placed it on the table when Yosuke jumped on him, Souji takes the ring out and slips it onto Yosuke’s ring finger.

“There we go. _Now_ it’s official.”

“Perfect! Since that’s been taken care of, I declare it cake time!”

“Mm. Let me get the plates.”

Even though he had to work, Yosuke thinks as he watches Souji in the kitchen, it was still a _great_ birthday.

“... Fiancé.”

Souji turns to Yosuke.

“Hm?”

“I guess I should be calling you fiancé now, partner.”

“ Fiancé... it has a nice ring to it.”

In a split-second decision, Yosuke walks into the kitchen and wraps his arms snugly around Souji.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Yosuke.”

  
_I could get used to this_ , he thinks, chin resting on Souji’s shoulder, _definitely_.

**Author's Note:**

> holy crap i actually wrote another fic! i ended up kinda liking this a little more than the drawing. i had a set idea for this thing today though! which somehow made this harder to write. i dunno. my brain works in weird ways. anyways, i hope you enjoyed this! comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> and again because i could not for the life of me figure out how embed the art, it will be on my tumblr @ya-like-space


End file.
